monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranking Council Election Page/Cnidathqua
'Cnidathqua's Ranking Council Election' *'Hello all! I'm Cnidathqua. You can find my profile page right here!' *I have been on this account since June 1st, 2019. However, I have been lurking without a FANDOM account for about 6 months prior. *Due to my previous EXTREME lurking around, I have BY FAR the least edits of anyone here at a measly 108. *I believe I am qualified to be a member of the Ranking Council for a number of reasons.First of all, over 2 accounts I have been playing for about a year. Even though that might not be a long time compared to most people here, I have also been closely watching the meta throughout my time lurking and playing ML. Secondly, I am very meticulous - I enjoy going through a monster and picking out all the details of what makes a monster "good" or "'bad". In addition, even before the ranks for monsters come out I like to go throughthe monster in my head and compare it to the other monsters in other ranks, to get a better picture of how viable said monster will be. I also enjoy going in depth into why a monster is, in my opinion, good or bad. I feel like I can provide a good opinion as to the viability for a monster, by judging it based off its skills, stats and trait, as well as how it compares (or would compare) to other monsters in the same, or similar ranks. For example, for a monster I think would belong in the OP- rank, I would compare it to OP- monsters, OP monsters and SS+ monsters to depict and describe what qualities said monster would have that make it above SS+. below OP or on par with other monsters in the OP- category. Finally, I know (or at least think iI know) the best monsters in the current meta. *cough THALASSA, ESIUL, WYRMLAD, HOOKUAI AND UGLUK cough* *Fun facts and stuff about me? I enjoy playing Magic the Gathering, I try and make people laugh with really bad jokes, Neobuki is my waifu, (shut up tastycaik incoporeal beings don't have genders and there for the hologram that is Neobuki is not a trap), and Darkest Dungeon, Diablo III and Terraria are my favorite video games. Cheers! :) Do you vote for Cnidathqua to be a member of the Ranking Council? Yoshijr: I'm sorry, but I'm gonna vote no. This is because I haven't seen enough debate from you to actually have a reason to vote yes yet. P.S. Sherezar is also a really good/one of the best monsters in the meta Shadowstorm48: Yeah, okay. So earlier I voted neutral, not knowing enough about you to make a vote. But now, sorry, but I have to vote no. Since the time that I said neutral and said I would see if you made improvements, you haven’t made that many in my eyes. So go on and take 3 months to try to improve, participate more in discussions, and become better known here. Pro Master666: I’m gonna have to vote no. I think(just like I do)you need more time on the wiki to grow and learn about monsters and make discussions and show your opinions that we don’t have yet. You have so much work to do, and although I’m glad you voted, it kinda seemed like you were rushing just so you can get here and be more “well known.” I appreciate the effort, but in order to be “well-known” on the wiki, you need to have a lot of edits(so peopled can ACTUALLY see your comments)as well as debates. These will help form you as more of an active as well an important part of the wiki. You should definitely take a lot of chances in debates as well. I was fighting against Zudvinx and other people for Pumpseed to be OP- and not OP(I won that btw). Debates like that will help propell you forward in the wiki. So, just like Wookie(who disappeared or something), I’ll tell you to keep debating, and maybe, in 3 months, I might tickle the answer yes, but for now, just grow. TastyCaik: nah. Applepie: No. Agree with both Yoshijr and Shadowstorm, that you need to be in more debates Category:Past Elections